


Hues Of Us

by PandiBear



Series: Our Palette [2]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Denial of Feelings, Kim Seungmin is Bad at Feeling, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, but only briefly
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:42:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21905416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PandiBear/pseuds/PandiBear
Summary: “Hey, you look li-” Rich purple eyes met his, Jisung at a loss for words as he felt a familiar pull. The other boy blinked, looking at Jisung, his face showing no surprise, rather it held a hint of annoyance.“Look, could you stop staring at me, I need to find room 111, could you tell me where that is?” the tall brunette asked, Jisung could only nod dumbly for a second.OrThe au where Seungmin decided it was a good idea to pretend he only had one soulmate for the sake of his grades, turns out he is an idiot and that charade doesn't last long.(Prequel to Shades of Soul)
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Hwang Hyunjin, Han Jisung | Han/Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Seungmin/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Han Jisung | Han/Kim Seungmin, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Seungmin, Hwang Hyunjin/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Kim Seungmin/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Series: Our Palette [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1571326
Comments: 14
Kudos: 73





	1. Me and You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there, I hope you enjoy 'hues of us'!
> 
> The story will show all of four of the soulmates through their time in high school and possibly into college. I'm sorry for any mistakes in here.

All of his life, like everyone else, he had a constant reminder that someday he would meet his fated ‘partners’.

Growing up he was complemented various times not only about his own striking, silver/grey eyes, but also about the beautiful hues of colours that slid across his wrist in vertical lines, slightly touching and combining with the one below/above.

While Jisung agreed that the colours were easily the prettiest in the world, he wasn’t so sure that the colours were a good match together. This was reinforced when he learnt about how colour matches worked.

It was in elementary school he learnt that the more the colours fit together blended on your skin, the better the relationship with your partners was. If the colours didn’t match as well it meant that you would have to work harder to maintain your relationship.

It went without saying that Jisung arrived home in tears, much to the alarm of his parents. His mother had sat him down and eventual managed to get the then eight year old Jisung to admit he thought that his soulmates would hate each other, the women had been shocked and angered as she learned the false rumours that had been spread around a class of young minds that were so easy to influence.

He remembered as she slid her fingers softly across his marks, her fingertip first brushing over the beautiful turquoise, then the rich purple, and finally the bright amber. She gently explained that his teacher had been telling fibs and all relationships needed work, no relationship could be perfect no matter the colours on their wrists. A soulmate relationship was fated but that did not mean it didn’t need to be built just like any other relationship that he would form in his life. His mother reassured him that having such different colours meant that his soulmates would all have bright and unique personalities.

Jisung felt much better after the conversation and was soon the bright sunshine that his parents knew him to be. He spent the rest of his evening gently stroking the mark on his wrist, happy once again to look at the beautiful colours that decorated it.

It went without saying that the school had a very angry phone call from Mr and Mrs Han the next day, Jisung being moved into the other class in his grade as his parents were insistent that they didn’t want an irresponsible storyteller to be teaching their son nonsense.

Jisung went through the rest of elementary school without trouble, in fact it was during this time he had met Felix Lee, a dark-haired boy with bright eyes, the colour of a beautiful crimson rose. He had been shy at the time, teased for his red eyes and inability to effectively communicate in Korean.

Jisung didn’t care for the teasing of less educated children and happily introduced himself to the kind boy. He himself had been taught English by his parents and helped the day-younger boy. He soon learned Felix had not long moved to Korea from home in Australia, Jisung hadn’t known where that was but Felix had told him it was far away and much hotter than it was in Korea.

His first encounter with one of his soulmates didn’t come until his first year in middle school.

Striking turquoise eyes met his own only a few day into year and Jisung had immediately felt an indescribable pull, a feeling came over them and he immediately knew the eyes were the exact match for the first hue of colour on his wrist.

Unfortunately, like his mother once told him might happen, Jisung didn’t immediately get along with his soulmate, Hwang Hyunjin. The older boy was tall and intimidatingly handsome, a combination that for reasons Jisung didn’t much understand, triggered him into becoming defensive of the boy and their first impression being one that the both of them laughed at in future.

The two became competitive, always sending each other biting remarks but neither knowing why they were acting that way. During that time no one at the school would could have realised that the two were ‘fated’. The two of them couldn’t be in the same room together for more than a minute without either ignoring the other or almost tearing each other to pieces.

The only people knew for the first three months of middle school were Felix and Hyunjin’s younger brother, Jeongin, the two having to put up with the boys endless complaints about how much they couldn’t stand one another, or whatever nonsense they could think of to complain about.

After the third month the two had an explosive argument which ended in tears, It didn’t take long for an intervention and later a heart to heart in the boy’s bathroom (something they barely ever admitted to when talking about their change in relationship status). Jisung confessed he had been intimidated by Hyunjin the first time they met and had apologised. Hyunjin rubbed Jisung’s mark comfortingly before admitting that he had been taken by surprise by meeting him and had reacted negatively for a reason even he wasn’t sure of.

He also confided there had been a time he had thought Jisung mark had meant the younger was already dead because it was grey, Jisung himself had forgotten that soul marks often started turning grey when a soulmate died, the mark ultimately disappearing after a few years of fading.

Hyunjin laughed telling him about how his mother had told him that he was thinking nonsense, his mark was more of a silver, not a bland grey and it had been there since he was born meaning the boy was thinking with his emotions not his brain, something he apparently did often.

After that day, the two became inseparable, a sight that confused some and made other jealous.

At the time many were baffled upon learning the two were soulmates, some straight up refusing to believe it even after seeing their matching marks. Despite many rumours floating around them, the boys soon announced their relationship, ignoring any unwanted opinions people felt the need to tell them about their thoughts on this.

Throughout their time in middle school the two were popular, both known for their charismatic personalities and unrivalled visuals.

Many students had tried to convince the two that they were one of their missing soulmates, something they simply rolled their eyes at, they would have known if that had been the case. One time someone had even tried to convince Hyunjin that he was his grey-eyed soulmate, not Jisung, something the two cried at after laughing so hard. They shooed the boy away, applauding him as he went, much to his anger and embarrassment.

After that incident many stopped trying, not wanting to be humiliated in front of the school like the other boy had been, some going as far as to start calling the couple cruel for their treatment, the two simply shrugged them off as they had every other time a rumour had been started about them. The only opinions that mattered to them were their friends and family.

Of course, their relationship was not always sunshine and rainbows, the two still argued on occasion, their competitive nature coming out too much and blowing what should have been small disagreement out of proportion. One time the arguments got so bad the two had ended up breaking up.

It didn’t take long for the two to apologise to each other and were back together by the end of the week.

The two always discussed their other two soulmates often, imagining what they would be like, whether they would be romantic or platonic, both secretly hoping for the former but also having an unspoken understanding that they would be happy together even if one or even both ended up being platonic.

By the end of their first year of high school they were both disappointed by the lack of appearance of either of their remaining soulmate.

Luckily, the year hadn’t passed by without a single new connection. The boys had met Seo Changbin, a second year who also happened to be Felix’s soulmate.

Felix had been ecstatic after meeting the boy, having been sick of third wheeling his two closest friends all the time during middle school. The older boy had seemed to be quite grumpy upon their first meeting but as he grew more comfortable around them, they had discovered he was kind-hearted and goofy, something they started to tease him about over time.

The boy fit perfectly into the group’s dynamic. Despite this Hyunjin couldn’t help but feel that their puzzle was far from complete, something he wouldn’t have realised was true until the year after.

It was in their second year of high school that they would meet not one, but both of their soulmates.

\-----

The day started like every other, the school year had started again the day before and routine had already started to kick in after the too short summer break.

The walk to school was short, Hyunjin’s head bopped along with the beat of his music, he knew it was corny but it was one of the songs Jisung had composed and released on SoundCloud along with Changbin and Chan (who they had all met the year before after he had bumped into Jeongin and discovered he was his soulmate, the rest was history after that) only a few weeks before.

In Hyunjin’s mind nothing could top the sound of Jisung’s voice first thing in the morning, it was a plus that their whole mixtape was full of music that he genuinely enjoyed to listen to, the three of them had real talent.

“Hyunjin!” he turned around, smile already on his face at the easily recognisable voice of Jisung. He stayed still, waiting for his boyfriend to walk over to him. Felix and Changbin following slightly behind him.

Jisung threw himself into Hyunjin waiting arms, giving him an obnoxiously loud peck on the check, something that had the older students groaning, already too used to the dramatic couple. The shy first year’s blushing, unused to the couples antics.

“I missed you, baby!” Jisung said loudly, voice full of overbearing affection. Hyunjin forced himself not to laugh and instead played along like usual. “I missed you more, honey!” he declared loudly.

There was a gag from beside them as Changbin looked at the two in displeasure. “You both disgust me, you literally saw each yesterday and almost the whole of summer before that. Are you guys planning on doing this every day, or just until I actually throw-up on one of you?” he asked, Felix patting his back in sympathy, a goofy smile on his face.

“Well the plan was to freak out as many new kids as possible until they start ignoring us but knowing it has such an effect on you, my good friend, I think we should continue a while longer. Right, Jinnie?” the overly cute voice Jisung used was cringe worthy, those close by trying to distance themselves from the couple. Hyunjin, who just so happened to love their weird role-play type thing, easy continued.

“I agree Sungie, it seems Mr grumpy isn’t quite as used to us as we thought” at this Changbin threw his hands up in the air, sighing in exasperation before grabbing Felix’s hand and promptly escaping the some-what disturbing couple.

Jisung pouted as he watched them go. “Well someone is not happy this morning” he whined, smiling when he felt Hyunjin’s arm slip around his waist. “It’s okay, I like it more when it’s just the two of us anyway” he leaned only to be stopped when he heard a cough, turning slightly he saw Miss Lee walk passed, a smile on her beautiful face.

“Keep that up and you’ll be late for home room” she said, Hyunjin laughing as he also thought he caught her say ‘they start young these days’.

“Come on Sung, don’t want Miss Lee to punish us, she might make us sit apart or something”. The younger boy agreed, and they quickly made their way to class.

The day was going slowly, much to Jisung’s displeasure, he had hoped it would end fast so he could spend more time with Hyunjin, the two had already made plans to watch a new movie after school. They had both been anticipating its release and were excited to finally watch it.

The bell for lunch rang and Jisung was quick to get up, he had first lunch period, which was perfect as he was just about ready to scare more first-year with Hyunjin. To be fair doing anything with Hyunjin would be better than class.

He met their group at their usual spot outside, a table covered by a tree, which they enjoyed sitting on while the weather was still warm. He greeted them warmly, pouting when he noticed Hyunjin hadn’t arrived yet.

“Don’t you dare make that face, it’s been literally less than four hours since you last saw each other” Changbin grumbles, only to be ignored by the younger who was too busy looking around to pay attention. Felix laughed and grabbed his boyfriend hand, the action immediately had the other smiling, his attention no longer on their squirrel-like friend.

Jisung felt a smile light up his face as he spotted Hyunjin walking towards them. The older male automatically sat beside his boyfriend when he made it to the table, an arm naturally going around the smaller boy’s shoulder, who in turn, leaned toward him and put an arm around his waist.

“I met Jeongin on the way over, I asked why he wasn’t at the table and he said he met an old friend and didn’t want to overwhelm him by introducing all of us at once” He informed them as he took a bite of his sandwich before offering it towards Jisung who easily opened his mouth and took a bite.

“Oh, it’s been two days and he’s already ditching us?” Jisung teased as he spooned up a bit of rice and curry from his own lunch box.

“One hundred percent, I’d do the same if I were him” Hyunjin said, amused. Jisung turned around, a look of utter betrayal on his face. “Unbelievable, how could anyone not want to spend time with us when I’m right here?” he joked, earning a not so secret smile and shake of the head from Changbin. 

“Felix, can you believe that Hyunjin doesn’t want to spent time with us?” Jisung asked his crimson-eyed friend, who shook his head.

“Unbelieve, after everything we’ve gone through. I guess there’s only one choice left now Sung” he joked along with his almost-birthday twin, reaching out and grabbing the blonde hand in his own.

Jisung grasped exaggeratedly at the ‘bold’ action. “You’re right Lix, you’re always right” he said before turning towards his boyfriend.

“This betrayal can mean only one thing, Hwang. We can no longer be together and me and Felix have no choice but to elope”.

Changbin put his head on the table, ashamed of being seen with the two crack heads.

“That’s a sudden decision, I feel like this is what you’ve wanted all along. Who’s the real betrayer?” Hyunjin said, calmly watching the two as he took another bite of his sandwich.

“Unbelievable, my traitorous soulmate is smarter than he looks, he figured out our genius plan, Lix” Jisung said simply, voice bland as he looked Hyunjin. Felix clapped at turn of events, trying not to laugh as he continued their ‘tragic’ story.

“I guess we’ll have to give up and just stay with our boring fated after all, it was nice while it lasted Sung” he sighed dramatically as he let go of Jisung hand.

“Are you three ever going to grow up? This gets more embarrassing the longer it goes on” Changbin said, chewing grumpily on his sandwich as he sat back up. “Please, you do the same with your grumpy façade. In three days you’ll be speaking to us in that devastatingly cute voice again whenever you want something” Hyunjin said, waving him off, much to Changbin’s annoyance.

“Baby, you’re not suppose to compliment that irritating voice, he’ll start to think we are okay with it” Jisung said, patting his boyfriends’ shoulder.

“For the record, I’m completely okay with it” Felix inputted helpfully.

“Me too” Hyunjin agreed, putting his hand over Jisung’s mouth as the younger whined.

The rest of their lunch period passed quickly after that, Changbin cheering up once they had promised to tone down their dramatics a bit.

Hearing the bell, Jisung groaned, not wanting to go to class but getting up anyway. Hyunjin gave him a kiss on the cheek and reminded him where they were going to meet after school, Jisung smiled as he nodded and made a move to go to his next class.

Not too bothered about showing up late, he walked slowly, he had music next and not only did his teacher, Mr Kim, adore him for his above average musical talent but he was also always late, meaning Jisung still had a bit of time. He was almost at the room when he noticed someone not far away, looking around confused. Assuming it was a first year, he decided to take pity on them and went over to help.

“Hey, you look a lit-” Rich purple meets sparkling silver for the first time. Jisung finds himself at a loss for words as he felt a familiar pull. The other boy blinked, looking at Jisung, his face showing no surprise, instead flitting more towards annoyance.

“Look, could you stop staring at me, I need to find room 111, could you tell me where that is?” the tall brunette asked, Jisung could only nod dumbly for a second before realising the other boy was standing there expectantly, waiting for him to move.

“Uh… yeah sure, um I’m actually in that class as well so you can follow me” the other boy nodded but huffed like he was put out, Jisung felt offended by the boy’s attitude towards him, wasn’t he supposed to be his soulmate?

“Listen, I’m sorry if I did something to offend you, it wasn’t intentional” Jisung apologised, genuinely confused. The other boy ignored him and Jisung sighed. “I’m Jisung by the way just in case you were wondering. I mean we are soulmates after all.” There was an awkward pause before the other boy opened his mouth.

“I’m not your soulmate”.

Those four words were all it took for Jisung to stop, the taller boy making an irritated noise as he realised the other had stopped again, he just wanted to go to class.

“What?”

The tall boy huffed and pulled up his sleeve, pointed to a familiar amber mark on his arm, Jisung was confused as he looked at the mark and registered that it was by itself, unaccompanied by what should have been the familiar turquoise of Hyunjin and his own silvery grey swatch.

“See, not my soulmate, now can we please go to class I don’t have time for this” noticing the other boy had frozen up, he huffed and moved away from him. Without blinking the taller boy rolled his eyes and walked away from the stunned Jisung.

He wasn’t sure how long he stood there but by the time his thoughts caught up to him, he decided not to go to class. His -not- soulmate would be there and Jisung was too confused to focus on anything while in his presence. 

‘ _It doesn’t make any sense, I felt the pull, I know I felt it. The amber mark on his arm also is too much of a coincidence’._

He ran a hand through his blonde locks, his mind still screaming at him in confusion.

In the end he decided to leave early, sitting outside where he had agreed to meet Hyunjin early that day. He leaned against the wall as he waited patiently for time to pass and school to be over. Distracted by his thoughts, he didn’t notice how much time had passed.

His head felt fuzzy as he tried to figure out what had happened and how his soulmate was apparently not his soulmate despite everything in in body telling his the opposite.

**_Sung didn’t come to class_ **

**_did he say he was going somewhere???_ **

**_bin said he wasn’t in music either_ **

Hyunjin watched the clock eagerly, he was waiting out his final class of the day. He had gotten a text from Felix just after the lesson began and he couldn’t help but be worried as the younger had mentioned how Jisung was missing from music and poetry class, despite loving both classes.

He was out of the room as soon as the bell rang, ignoring the complaints of his teacher. Making it out of the building he was surprised when he saw Jisung sitting on the floor by their meeting spot. The boy was staring blankly forward as Hyunjin crouched in front of him.

“Sung, you okay?” he asked, the younger boy not responding for a few seconds before suddenly jumping in shock, looking up at him with confusion in his eyes.

“Hyunjin, what are you doing here?” he asked, looking around and noticing more students trailing out the building. “School’s over already?” he asked, surprised, his voice already sounding more normal as his eyes seemed to clear up.

“Sung, what happened?” the taller asked, concerned to have found his usually observant boyfriend so out of it.

“I felt the pull when I met someone in the hall, b-but they didn’t have my mark or your mark. He did have the amber mark, and none of it makes sense because he said we’re not soulmates and I saw that we were not but at the same time I know what I felt. Every part of my body is telling me that I’m right when I can’t be”.

Hyunjin wasn’t sure what to do so he placed a comforting hand on his arm, rubbing it slightly as he waited diligently for his boyfriend to finish.

“Honestly I’m not really sure what’s going on, it feels like an overreaction but it’s like my brain can’t comprehend that it made a mistake and it made me a little- I don’t know how to describe but I guess confused and dizzy kind of sums it up”.

Hyunjin listened attentively, nodding his head worriedly and leaning closer to pull him into a gently hug once he had finished. It was weird seeing Jisung in that state and Hyunjin would do anything to make him feel better.

“Yeah that does sound like a lot, let’s get you up for now and we can talk about it properly when we’re somewhere more comfortable”. Jisung nodded at the suggestion, standing as his boyfriend pulled him too his feet.

“I don’t know what happened, my brain kind of overloaded I guess, I’ll be okay once my brain decides sorts itself out” Jisung said, a hint of joking in his words as he gave a small smile.

Hyunjin reached for his arm again, this time rubbing the younger boy’s soul-mark comfortingly like he did whenever the other usually got upset.

“It’s okay Sung, we’ll figure it out. You still want to watch that movie?” At the shake of his head, Hyunjin nodded, already having guessed that would be his answer.

How about we go and lay down at my house, I’m sure my mum will make snacks and maybe she’ll know something about what’s happening”.

The choice was a simple one and soon they both turned in the opposite direction than they were originally planning to go to get to the cinema, to instead get pampered by the always charming, Mrs Hwang.

If they had turned only seconds before they would have noticed the striking violet eyes watching them with a blank look, the figure turning away and getting into the black car waiting for him, a small smile on his face as he greeted the driver. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed chapter one!
> 
> I promise Minho will be making his glorious appearance next chapter, I'm already halfway done with it, but I'll wait to post it until I have the next one written.
> 
> If you enjoyed please feel free to leave a comment or kudos!


	2. Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seungmin just wanted to live a quiet life, why was fate working against him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I would just like to start by saying I'm really sorry this took me about 9 months to update.  
> I only recently started writing again and I wasn't feeling the story.  
> After talking with my sister and being unable to think of something to write for Jisung's birthday I decided on this.  
> I hope you enjoy the chapter and I will try really hard to update again soon!

“Seungmin!”

Seungmin turned towards the voice with a bored expression on his face. He wanted to get through a few more chapters that day, something he knew would be impossible with the appearance of the amber eyed boy that burst into his room.

He was proven right as a hand slammed his book closed. Seungmin sighed in annoyance before turning to look at the smirking brunette in front of him.

“What do you want?” he asked blandly.

“That’s cold Kim Seungmin, I just wanted to spend a little time with my soulmate before he has to start attending his new school” the other replied nonchalantly, making himself at home on the younger’s bed.

“I’ll pass”

“Come on Min, you’re studying things way above what will actually show up in school so there is no rush, spend some time with me. I’m moving into my dorm next week and while you’ll always be welcome, I’m fairly sure you’ll use this chance to ignore me. I’ve got to get my quality Seungmin time in now”.

He rolled his eyes, although the statement was half true.

“Whatever”

“So, you know anyone from your new school, or are you going completely lone wolf again?” the older asked teasingly, if Seungmin eye-rolled much more he was sure his eyes would roll straight out of their sockets.

“I know a kid from summer classes, he’s in year below and is almost as persistent as you” Seungmin answer, though the small, fond smile revealed his true feelings.

“Wow, look at my little Seungmin all grown up and making friends by himself, I’m so proud” instead of dignifying the playful taunt with a reply, he stood and grabbed a cushion from his window seat, throwing it not so gently at the older.

He heard as the weapon hit its mark, a loud exclaim and a thump telling him it had done more than its intended job.

“Ow! Kim Seungmin, it literally took me off the bed, how do you throw so hard!”

“Baseball”.

Minho jumped to his feet, a devious look him his eye before he shot toward him, grabbing him, and pulling him onto the bed.

“Now you’ll just have to lay here with me for as long as I deem it suitable” as if to prove a point, he wrapped an arm around him and slung a leg over the younger, despite being shorter than him.

Seungmin sighed again but didn’t bother breaking the squid hold the other had over him, instead leaning into the weird hug and letting himself enjoy it.

They laid like that for a while, both enjoying the peaceful silence that they so often found in each other’s company.

“Hey Min, you know there’s a chance that one of us could find another of us, you’ll tell me instead of hiding, right?”

Seungmin stayed quiet, not sure if he could promise anything. School was important to him and he would do anything to be able to focus on it in peace until he managed to get where he wanted. If it were up to him, they wouldn’t find either of their remaining two soulmates until he thought himself in a stable position that allowed for distractions, having Minho was enough for him.

A lie.

Minho sat up, pulling him up with him and turning them so they could face each other.

“Please promise me, Seungmin, you know that whatever you are fearing about them isn’t true. You thought the same things before you met me and I know you couldn’t believe them now even if you try and tell yourself overwise”

Once again, the room stayed quiet as Seungmin avoided the pleading amber eyes, he knew it was game over if he got caught in their trance.

Seungmin felt the gentle hands direct his face upwards, his eyes meeting the with the cat-like eyes that he wanted to avoid.

Game Over.

“Fine I’ll tell you-” he saw as tension drained from the elder’s body, his eyes shining happily.

“-but I’m not going to introduce you, like I won’t introduce myself” he said stubbornly, he wasn’t sure how he would do it, but he still had a few days to figure it out.

“That doesn’t even make sense, I’m sure you’re aware by now but as soon as your eyes meet it’s going to be a little bit hard to do anything but accept it” the older was right to a degree but there was nothing in the world that Seungmin couldn’t find a loop hole for.

“I’ll find a way, if you meet them, you’re obviously going to do what you want but please don’t say anything about me”

“Seungmin…” Minho trailed off with a sigh, his hands thrown up with defeat.

“I can’t make any promises and you know that; I wouldn’t feel comfortable lying to them if they asked about you. I’ll do the next best thing and I won’t bring you up unless they do”.

Seungmin glared at the floor but nodded, he knew Minho wouldn’t lie it was one of the things he hated most in the world. He couldn’t blame him, lying is bad no matter who it is towards, the truth might hurt but it’s better than living in a daydream.

“Whatever”

Just like that the conversation was over. For a few minutes the atmosphere was awkward but soon they naturally draw closer together until they are once again embracing each other on Seungmin bed.

\---

“Seungmin hyung!”

He had missed the first day of school, his aunt had an accident the week before and they had gone up to visit her, unfortunately they got stuck on the way back and Seungmin hadn’t made it home until half-way through the school day and had been utterly exhausted. His mother had called up and explained his absence to the school.

It was the first day of school and Seungmin was already unenthused for the year. He had collected just collected his schedule when he heard the call of his name.

Jeongin waved at him, closing the distance.

“How did you know I was here?” he asked, blinking at the slightly shorter boy, who smiled brightly at him, how he was so happy this early in the morning was a mystery Seungmin would pay someone to explain.

“It’s your first day of school considering you missed yesterday, it was obvious you’d need to collect your schedule and figure out where to go, you know general new student things. I was kind of like that yesterday, but I had my brother to show me around, so it wasn’t too bad and I already kind of knew anyway from the times I’ve been here.

He knew Jeongin had talked about his brother before, almost as much as he had talked about his soulmate, Chan. Honestly Seungmin blocked most of it out, too busy studying. 

It’s not like Seungmin asked but Jeongin was always happy to answer the questions he knew the older would never ask, which was practically everything.

“I’ll show you around a little, we still have time before need to go to homeroom”.

Seungmin agreed easily, letting the younger lead him around a little. He showed him where he would find his first two classes before dropping him off in his homeroom.

There were already a few students inside, gossiping and catching up on the ‘juicy’ events that happened the day before.

“Did you hear, a first year made a move on Jisung yesterday and was shocked when they met Hyunjin, I swear their mouth started watering when they saw our prince couple”.

“You were there? I heard about it and I laughed so hard. They really believed they could move in on forbidden territory. I’m sure it’ll happen a few more time before the newbies learn” the group of girls laughed loudly.

Seungmin tried to tune them out but there was something that drew him to the names, it made him uncomfortable but decided to give in and listen, he liked to know what happened around anyway. _A lie._

“Hyunjin’s brother joined this year, I saw him yesterday and he is super adorable. I mean I’m not surprised considering he’s related to Hyunjin but still…”

“I heard he already found his soulmate, someone said the guy was in college and has promised to keep their relationship platonic until he finishes high school. It’s so adorable.” 

“Really? That’s so cute!”  
“It is!”

“Apparently Hyunjin had a stalker during summer, someone who had been obsessed with his modelling jobs and started following him around”

“That’s so creepy!”

Seungmin felt his stomach churn upon hearing the sentence, he wasn’t sure why it affected him so much. He told himself he would have felt the same had it been anyone, which for the most part was true, stalking was disturbing, and he felt for anyone who had to suffer with it.

“Yeah Jisung was so mad, he marched the girl to the police himself. They got a formal apology and everything”.

“They really are a power couple”

“Speaking of power, I heard Jisung got scouted by a big entertainment company”

“Wait, for real?”

He hadn’t noticed how much time had passed, but the room was now full of student, more joining in on the discussions about what Seungmin could only assume was the school’s ‘IT’ couple.

The gossip was cut off as the teacher was walked into the classroom, a part of him was disappointed but he pushed it away and started paying attention to class, introducing himself when asked.

He heard whispers, talking about how handsome he was and rumours of his top academics. They were true, he considered himself decently good looking (Minho often complimented him which did wonders for his ego, but the older somehow complimented himself more) and he was a top student.

Classes went by fast, he breezed through as he found he already knew everything. He hoped it was because it was the beginning of the year and it would get harder throughout, he needed the challenge or he would learn nothing.

He met up with Jeongin at lunch, the younger telling him he wanted to introduce him to his friends but would do it another day as they could get a little overwhelming at times. Seungmin was fine with that, he wasn’t particularly excited to be forced into a group of new people.

After lunch break had finished, Jeongin rushed off, apologising for forgetting to show him the way to the arts department. Seungmin just waved him off and went about finding it himself.

Heard the bell ring for class and sighed, he had thought he could find it, but it seemed luck was not on his side. It was his first day so he knew he’d get away with not arriving on time but he hated the feeling of being late more than anything.

“Hey, you look a lit-”

The air from his lungs seemed to escape him as his eyes met the most beautiful silver he had ever seen. He had just met his second soulmate.

He observed him, somehow managing to keep his face blank. The boy was shorter than himself, his fluffy hair a light blonde, it suited him well in Seungmin’s opinion. He was handsome, more in a cute way but Seungmin was sure it was because of the boy’s styling, he was sure he could also look more generically handsome.

Ignoring his pounding heart, he furrowed his eyebrows in his best imitation of annoyance.

“Look, could you stop staring at me? I need to find room 111, could you tell me where that is?”

The boy looked surprised for a second before nodding hastily in affirmation.

“Uh… yeah sure, um I’m actually in that class as well so you can follow me”

Seungmin could tell his soulmate was confused by his lack of reaction, he was surprised he managed to keep the façade up. He huffed, trying to show his ‘annoyance’ at the situation, watching as the short boy’s eyebrows furrowed, starting to look genuinely upset.

They started moving towards what Seungmin could only hope was room 111, following along obediently.

“Listen, I’m sorry if I did something to offend you, it wasn’t intentional” the cute boy apologised, something Seungmin’s body wished he would respond kindly and instead apologise back but of course he resisted the urge.

“I’m Jisung by the way just in case you were wondering. I mean we are soulmates after all.”

Jisung, the name suited him and Seungmin wanted to do nothing more than say it but didn’t. His heart stuttered at the boy’s declaration and there was an awkward pause as Seungmin got his wits together.

“I’m not your soulmate”

The sentence hurt to say, and he watched as Jisung stopped moving, and he once again acting irritated at the shorter.

“What?” Seungmin noticed that the boys sparkling orbs seemed to dull a bit but didn’t reach out to comfort him, instead huffing again as he pulled up his sleeve.

That morning he had applied several layers of concealer to the swatches that didn’t belong to Minho, his heart aching as the colours temporarily disappeared. He thought his plan worked out pretty well considering he had never used concealer before then.

Apparently, his plan was a success as Jisung clearly couldn’t tell there was anything wrong. Despite this Seungmin noticed the blending didn’t look quite right and was quick to pull his sleeve down to cover his crime before the other could notice.

“See, not my soulmate. Now can we please go to class I don’t have time for this” he rolled his eyes to complete the image, before walking away.

Th shorter was clearly in shock and Seungmin walked away without him, finding it would be both safer and quicker if he went the rest of the way by himself, it couldn’t be too far.

He found class without much trouble, apologising to the teacher who simply waved him off with a kind smile, telling him use any seat not occupied.

“Has anyone seen Jisung today?” the teacher asked, looking around the class.

Seungmin stayed quiet, no one needed to know he was the reason the other boy had not yet turned up.

Many students confirmed they had seen Jisung at lunch and he had looked fine, many muttering in confusion, it seemed music was the boy’s favourite class.

By the time they had made it halfway through the lesson, Jisung had yet to show up. Seungmin could not help but feel guilty about it but also found himself becoming irritated, he couldn’t concentrate on class just like he knew would happen with another soulmate running around.

“Don’t you think it’s strange that Jisung would skip, he’s never missed music before”.

The whispers of his peers started again and Seungmin was reminded of that morning.

“Yeah, I wonder if something happened to Hyunjin or something...”

It was then it struck him, not only was one of his remaining soulmates here, but both were. They just so happened to be the most infamous couple in school.

This lie would become annoying to carry out, that much was obvious.

Seungmin wanted to bang his head against his desk, why did he always have such bad luck. He promised to let Minho know as well, which only added to his problems.

“No, Serim said Hyunjin’s in class right now and he looks fine”

There were more mutters but Seungmin chose to block them out, trying to focus on whatever Mr Kim was trying to teach them.

\---

Seungmin wasn’t sure how he had done it, but he had made it through the day, Jeongin catching up with him briefly to say goodbye before running off towards an older boy standing by the gate.

Seungmin saw Minho’s car parked a little away from the school, he knew the older would come despite him telling him not too.

 _What a pain_ , he thought fondly as he headed towards the car.

Before he fully made it there his attention was drawn to a couple off to the side, the taller of the two helping the shorter up off the ground before they started to walk away. He was surprised upon recognising the shorter as Jisung, who leaned into who he could now assume was Hyunjin.

With regret he looked away from the couple, instead turning back and meeting the meltingly soft amber of Minho eyes, a small smile found it’s way onto his lips as he looked at the elder who smiled back and waved to him.

“I thought I told you I could get home by myself” he asked as he slid into the passenger seat of the car, quickly buckling up before Minho tried to do it himself.

“It was your first day and I was excited to see you” Seungmin raised an eyebrow which caused Minho to laugh.

“Okay you got me, I wanted to know the gossip from your new school. What’s it like floating with all the rich kids” Seungmin closed his eyes and breathed as he tried to draw patience, he felt as the car began to move.

“You would no if you didn’t ignore your parents and demand to go public while you where still in school” he retorted, reaching into the glove compartment and pulling out a cereal bar.

Chewing, he decided to rip of the band aid confidently and on his terms.

“You also would have met our soulmates before me”

Minho chocked, pulling the car to the side of the road. Minho’s eyes were wide in shock as he blinked at Seungmin.

“Are you being serious right now or are you playing me because that would not be funny.” There was nothing but seriousness in the boy’s tone and Seungmin shrugged.

“It’s true, you asked me to tell you and so I did, you would have met them first if you attended our snobby rich school last year”.

The look on Minho’s face was particularly comically and Seungmin brought his phone up and snapped a picture without remorse.

“I mean I can only say for the one I met but there was so much gossip about them that I can’t see how I could be wrong” he reiterated, he hadn’t actually met Hyunjin but he was definitely Jisung’s soulmate.

“Wow”

“Yeah get your head back on cowboy, I have homework I need to do and I’m not doing it in your car” he patted the elders cheek for good measure, Minho scowling at the action but bringing the car back into drive.

“What are their names?”  
“How old are they?”

“What do they look like?”

Seungmin rolled his eyes, sticking the rest of the cereal bar into his mouth and chewing obnoxiously slowly as Minho continued to glance between him and the road.

“Keep your eyes on the road, I could do with out an accident” he replied, ignoring the previous questions. Minho did as he was told but spoke again.

“Give me information, Minnie, I want to know more”

“Fine. Jisung and Hyunjin. One is my age, shorter than the both of us and blonde. The other I don’t know; I didn’t actually see him. They are a bit of a notorious couple at school which is the only reason I know about the other one”.

Minho eyebrows furrowed but he nodded, the car slowly pulling up outside the apartment complex Seungmin lived. Minho’s family lived next door to him but the elder was currently staying at the university dorms.

“I’m going to meet them, clearly am going to have to work by myself but I will” his voice held a promise, something Seungmin frowned at, if the elder met them it was only a matter of time before he would have to admit the truth to Jisung, and by extension Hyunjin.

“You do what you want any way”

Minho leaned over him, undoing his seatbelt with a playful smile on his face.

“You know it”

Seungmin sighed, getting out of the car without a goodbye and into the apartment complex. He heard the older shout his goodbyes.

 _I better enjoy my last few days of peace_ , he thought to himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed and I hope Jisung (and Felix) has an amazing birthday!!  
> I'll try and update again for Seungmin's birthday, but I can't make any promises. 
> 
> This chapter was Seungmin-centric so i will probably also update the first fic so it centers more on Jisung. 
> 
> I hope you are all happy and healthy!


End file.
